Recent Updates
13 February 2020 *A new Valentine's themed story event has begun, along with its associated summoning campaign. **The 5-star Shaka Nyorai and Fudou Myouou divine powers come with costumes for the same deities. 7 February 2020 *'Nikkou Bosatsu's' summoning campaign has begun. *A chakra event has also begun. 31 January 2020 *'Gouzanze Myouou's' summoning campaign has begun. 28 January 2020 *A rerun of the event 'A Spectacular Service! All Pray For A Good Harvest' has begun. *The event-specific summoning campaign for 'A Spectacular Service! All Pray For A Good Harvest' has also begun. **Upon summoning the rate-up CE Time for a Confession, players will be able to *Chapter Nine of the main story has been released. 18 January 2020 *A new story event, along with its event banner, has begun. 10 January 2020 *'Ususama Myouou's' summoning has begun. 8 January 2020 *A chakra event has begun. 1 January 2020 *A New Years' summoning has started, with divine powers featuring Dainichi Nyorai and Fudou Myouou on rateup. *'Gundari Myouou's' summoning has begun. 28 December 2019 *A new story event, along with its event banner, has begun. 18 December 2019 *A new story event, along with its event banner, has begun. 9 December 2019 *A new type of event, along with its event banner, has begun. In this event players must gather chakra for to climb up a relatively smaller damage ladder. However, the event maps have a miniscule chance to drop a copy of Bonten, Kongouman Bosatsu, or Kongoukou Bosatsu. 30 November 2019 *A new story event, along with its event banner, has begun. *'Suiten' is now available to summon on his rateup banner. 11 November 2019 *A new Tower event has begun. *'Fuuten' is now available to summon on his rateup banner. 1 November 2019 *A new event has begun. *'Katen' is now available to summon on his rateup banner. 30 October 2019 *The max player level has been raised from 150 to 170. *The maximum amount of furniture that can be held has been raised from 500 to 1500. *The event has ended. 25 October 2019 *To celebrate the six-month anniversary of this game, the following changes have been made: **Characters can now be uncapped to a maximum level of 140, but only if their tranquility has likewise been maxed to 120. **Worlds 1-7 of the Main Story on easy mode cost 0 tranquility to run, until November 20. **All players will be given ten free 10-rolls on the story gacha. It is possible to summon limited characters and their divine powers in this gacha. 21 October 2019 *A new event has begun. 16 October 2019 *'Houshou Nyorai' is now available to summon on his rateup banner. 15 October 2019 *'Fukuujoujuu Nyorai's' summoning has been extended to the 21st. 10 October 2019 *A new Tower event has begun. *'Fukuujoujuu Nyorai ' is now available to summon on his rateup banner. 1 October 2019 *A new event has begun. 30 September 2019 *'Tamonten ' is now available to summon on his rateup banner. *The prices for purchasing gems have been increased to comply with the consumption taxes introduced in Japan. 26 September 2019 *Game has been updated to ver 1.0.23 *100 gems have been sent to all players as an apology for the emergency maintenance. *'Ashuraou' is now available to summon on his rateup banner. 21 September 2019 *A new event, 12 Divine Vows: Soothing Light, Shining Day and Night has begun. *'Nikkou Bosatsu's' rateup summoning campaign has ended; however both he and Gakkou can still be summoned on the event banner. They are not on rateup and share the same probability of appearing as any other five-star. It is yet unclear if they will be added to the permanent pool or remain limited. 10 September 2019 *Chapter 8 of the Main Story has been added, along with a mini-event and missions to celebrate the same. *[[Nikkou Bosatsu|'Nikkou Bosatsu's']] rateup summoning campaign is now available, being the first step-up summoning campaign introduced to the game. It consists of five steps that may be repeated till the desired result is achieved: **Step 1 - Pull once for 15 gems. **Step 2 - Pull twice for 30 gems. **Step 3 - Pull six times for 180 gems. **Step 4 - Pull ten times for 280 gems. **Step 5 - Pull ten times for 280 gems to double Nikkou Bosatsu's drop rate. *New player missions have been added. *The event Aim for Victory! Wisdom is Everyone's Treasure '''has ended. *Gakkou Bosatsu's' rateup summoning campaign has ended. 1 September 2019 *A new event, 'Aim for Victory! Wisdom is Everyone's Treasure' has begun. 31 August 2019 *'Gakkou Bosatsu's' rateup summoning campaign is now available. 24 August 2019 *'Karuraten' and certain divine powers he is featured in are available to summon on a limited rateup banner, for a shorter duration than usual - until the 27th. 22 August 2019 *A new event 'The Tradition of the Ephemeral Princess' Lingering Scent and the Summer Festival has begun, introducing a ranking system and other changes from past events. The event-specific summoning banner is available for summoning. *The Festival mini-event has concluded. *Daiitoku Myouou's' rateup summoning campaign has concluded. 13 August 2019 *A Festival mini-event has begun, with a login bonus awarding gems and furniture for the hall, and mini-event missions. *'Daiitoku Myouou's' rateup summoning campaign is now available. *The event[[ Yes, WeCamp! A Secret Get-Together of Angry Dieties|' Yes, WeCamp! A Secret Get-Together of Angry Dieties''' ]] has concluded. 1 August 2019 *The event''' Yes, WeCamp! A Secret Get-Together of Angry Dieties''' has begun, along with an event-specific summoning banner. 30 July 2019 *'Gouzanze Myouou' and''' Kongouyasha Myouou's' rateup summoning campaign is now available. *The event [[PUNPUNPUN! Bloom Forever, Peach Blossoms |'PUNPUNPUN! Bloom Forever, Peach Blossoms''' ]] has concluded. 18 July 2019 *Game has been updated to version 1.0.16 *The event [[PUNPUNPUN! Bloom Forever, Peach Blossoms |'PUNPUNPUN! Bloom Forever, Peach Blossoms' ]] has begun, along with an event-specific summoning banner. *'Fukuujoujuu Nyorai's' rateup summoning campaign has concluded. 11 July 2019 *Game has been updated to version 1.0.15 *'Fukuujoujuu Nyorai's' rateup summoning campaign is now available. *The event 'Clear, Cloudless Skies! A Buddha's Resolve Can Break Even Boulders' has concluded. *'Ashuraou's' rateup summoning campaign has concluded. 1 July 2019 *Game has been updated to version 1.0.13 *Ten gems have been distributed to all players as an apology for maintenance. *The max player level has been raised from 99 to 150. *The event 'Clear, Cloudless Skies! A Buddha's Resolve Can Break Even Boulders' has begun. 30 June 2019 *'Ashuraou's' rateup summoning campaign is now available. 28 June 2019 *The event 'Clear, Cloudless Skies! A Buddha's Resolve Can Break Even Boulders' has been announced for the 1st of July. *The event 'A Spectacular Service! All Pray For A Good Harvest' has ended. *The event summoning for 'A Spectacular Service! All Pray For A Good Harvest' has also ended. *'Tamonten's' summoning campaign has also ended. 19 June 2019 *The event 'A Spectacular Service! All Pray For A Good Harvest' has begun. *The event-specific summoning campaign for 'A Spectacular Service! All Pray For A Good Harvest' has also begun. 18 June 2019 *Game has been updated to ver 1.0.12 *'Tamonten's' rateup summoning campaign is now available. *Tower of Enlightenment -Rendai UTENA- event has ended. *'Houshou Nyorai's' rateup summoning campaign has ended. 12 June 2019 *Tower of Enlightenment -Rendai UTENA- event has begun. 11 June 2019 *Game has been updated to ver 1.0.11 *A summoning campaign with Houshou Nyorai on rate-up has begun. *Chapter 7 of the Main Story has been added. *The event Crisis! A Starving Karura Loses His Feathers! 'has concluded. May 2019 *'14 May ** A new summoning campaign featuring 4☆ Bonten has begun, until 21 May 2019. His 3☆ Divine Power is also summonable on the campaign. ** The Tower of Enlightenment Event has concluded. *'21 May' **Bonten's summoning campaign has been replaced by Bonten's 4☆ Divine Power summoning campaign. **A new Tower of Enlightenment -Rendai UTENA- Event has begun. *'24 May' **A bug where character models were not scaled proportionally on certain screens has been fixed. **A bug where the cut-in image of the character would remain on the screen after their turn during battle has been fixed. **A bug where the furniture in the hall would change direction has been fixed. **Game has been fixed to freeze less **Fixed the timezone glitch **The 13 Divine Deities summoning campaign has ended. **A new paid-gems only summoning banner has begun. *'29 May' **A new event has been announced, scheduled for 31 May. **Title: Crisis! A Starving Karura Loses His Feathers! ' **Summary: Karuraten - a deity that can consume vices. However, unsatisfied with vices alone, he gobbles up whatever he can get his hands on, just the same as usual. All of a sudden... he notices a change in his body...? *'30 May **Game has been updated to ver 1.0.9. **A summoning campaign with Karuraten, Ashuku, Yakushi, and Rasetsuten on rate-up has begun, along with three divine powers. *'31 May' **The Event '''Crisis! A Starving Karura Loses His Feathers! '''has begun. **The Tower of Enlightenment - Rendai UTENA - Event has concluded. Category:Game Features